She Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore
by roxan1930
Summary: The kids come up to the autobots with a weird line and dare them to memorize it and repeat it right. Can our favorite giant robots do it?


**Disclaimer: Sadly but true do I not own TFP in any form or way.**

**She Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore**

It was a usual day at the base of the autobots with every autobot except Bumblebee being gathered in front of the big screen with Ratchet typing away at at least a hundred words a minute.

The reason why Bumblebee wasn't present was because the day before, he had come back from battle being completely exhausted so he was resting now.

"They can't do it! Even the teachers at school couldn't!" Miko's loud voice was suddenly heard yelling through the air of the base.

When the autobots turned to look at the platform where the humans always went they were suprised to see her glaring at Raf while she was usually having a glaring-contest with Jack.

"I'm sure they can do it!" Raf argued while Jack just stood there looking like a helpless little puppy like Raf always did when Jack and Miko were fighting over something.

"What's going on here?" Arcee asked cocking her head to the side and placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't read this out loud but just memorize it." Jack ordered holding up a paper with the line 'She sells sea shells by the sea shore.' written on it.

"Why should we?" Ratchet asked stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Well, nobody seems tob e able to say the line right after that and Miko and Raf were arguing about wether you guys could do it or not." the oldest boy explained.

"Of course we could do it!" Ratchet exclaimed looking sightly insulted.

"Proof it!" Miko yelled pointing at the medic ignoring Bulkhead who mumbled "Thanks for having faith in us, Miko."

"We don't need to proof ourselfs! We are highly intelligent mechanismes!" Ratchet argued.

"Ratchet, why not just do it if you are so sure we wil succeed?" Optimus asked calmly causing his old friend to groan.

"Fine…" Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Alright, now memorize this and see if you can say it right then." Jack ordered again and this time the autobots obeyed.

"Bulkhead, you go first." he said after putting the paper away and the former wrecker nodded.

"She smells tea bells…" Bulkhead stuck his glossa out "Bleh."

Arcee couldn't help but laugh at Bulkhead's blooper and Ratchet's horrified face before she tried it herself "She sells smee smells…" she paused "Slag!" she exclaimed before laughing again.

Annoyed by the bloopers of his comrades Ratchet went and tried it himself "She sells sea sells… By the Allspark! How can this be so hard?" he yelled realizing that he also couldn't do it.

Even thought he was annoyed by himself for not being able to repeat the line, Ratchet was even more annoyed by the fact that Bulkhead and Arcee were laughing loudly at him and what annoyed him the most was that even Optimus seemes amused at the situation as he was doing a poor job at hiding his chuckles.

"Optimus, please proof it is possible to repeat that stupis line." the medic begged his leader.

Shrugging Optimus gave it a try "She sells sea shells by she shea…" he slapped his forehead with a grin "Argh! So close!" he laughed and Bulkhead and Arcee joined his laughter right away.

"HA! I told you they couldn't do it!" Miko yelled before doing a little happy-dance.

Bumblebee chose that moment to come strolling into the room to join the party.

"_Hey, what are we doing?_" the young black and yellow scout asked cocking his head to the side in a cute way.

"What we are doing is being emberrassed by the the fact that we are unable to repeat a certain line after memorizing it." Ratchet grumbled.

Jack grabbed the paper again and showed it to the youngest autobot.

Bumblebee simply shrugged and turned around and said "_She sells sea shells by the sea shore._"

At that everyone (except Jack and Miko who didn't understand Bumblebee) let their mouths fall open.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ratchet screamed after breaking from his trance.

Instead of answerring Bumblebee simply moved his finger in a 'ah-ah-ah' way before running away.

"Bumblebee, tell me how you did that or I'll rip your head off!" Ratchet yelled running after the scout.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee is like a little brother to me so if you rip his head off, I'll rip your's off!" Arcee yelled chasing after them.

"Nobody is going to rip anybody's head off!" Optimus exclaimed also running after them.

Feeling left out Bulkhead simply yelled "Guys, wait for me!" and then also started running making it look like some kind of weird autobot parade.

"Uhm… What just happened?" asked a really confused Jack.

"What just happened is that Miko now owes me ten dollar." Raf answerred smirking at the girl who handed him some money while cursing in Japanese.

**The End**

**Yo! R&R! Peace out!**


End file.
